CONTEMPLATING YOUR OWN DEATH
by R4nd0m0t4ku
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were both given a second chance at life. But to go back to their original world they must find what they lack which is: A heart and a stronger resolve. What could go wrong? [FEM Ulquiorra] Rated T because of violence and Grimmjow...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Orihime couldn't comprehend what had happened after when Muramasa fired his cero towards her. Was she dead? Is she in the afterlife back at the Soul Society? If so, how come she could still remember what had happened to her? She thought souls couldn't remember their past lives… The sudden thoughts coming so suddenly were so fast that it made her head ache. She woke up to find herself in a dark void.

 _What?_

The moment she stood up, it felt as if her legs were made of jelly and she stumbled to regain her balance. When she finally managed to regain her bearings and balance she began to look around the dark void. Then again, why did she even bother? There was not much to look anyway except for the limitless darkness and it seems she is the only source of light all around.

"Onna… Orihime Inoue." A chilling voice whispered.

She couldn't help it, and a scream managed to break out from her vocal cords. She was truly afraid and helpless, without Kurosaki-kun to protect her, what could she do to protect herself? Her hand suddenly flew and smacked the face of whoever approached her.

SMACK!

Ow… Her hand really, really hurt. Whatever it was she hit, was definitely hard.

"I allowed you to strike me the first time, but this time, I am honestly surprised that slapping me is your first resort when you confront me once again."

 _That voice… No. It can't be._

She looked back at the person she slapped.

Ulquiorra Cifer.

"You look retarded." Was the cuatro Espada's first sentence when they made eye contact for the first time since the battle at the top of Las Noches.

It was her. Orihime couldn't help but feel immense sorrow from the sudden memory of the female arrancar dissipating into nothing but dust at the top. The only espada who kept on protecting her, the one who always accompanied her despite the huge feeling of tension whenever she was around and the one who was always patient with her, no matter how stubborn the ginger-head was.

Ulquiorra always called off the other espada who would dare hurt her then later on claiming it was her 'duty' since it was given by Aizen. The raven head would make sure she eats her meal (even threatened to strap her down and insert an IV) every day and made sure she stayed sane.

On instinct Orihime leap up and wrapped her arms around the espada. "Ulquiorra-kun is a-alive." She hiccupped as tears started to swell up in her eyes. "Onna, what had I said about that insignificant honorific." Ulquiorra said in her usual monotone voice but the ginger-head can sense the tiny amount of exasperation in the cuatro's tone as Ulquiorra let out a small unnoticeable sigh.

"Also, I am not 'alive' I have been here since the moment of my death stuck in an endless limbo in which I cannot escape from." Ulquiorra corrected her. Orihime couldn't help but feel more sorrow for the raven-head.

This was all her fault. If she could've just healed Ulquiorra while she was slowly turning to dust then maybe she didn't have to suffer being in such a maddening labyrinth of darkness. "It's my fault Ulquiorra is stuck here." She said solemnly. "I could've helped you back there."

"No, you could not for if you do, you would be identified as a traitor and furthermore the death of your Kurosaki Ichigo would've been in vain, do not mistake me for being miserable, I enjoyed my stay here in the darkness." Ulquiorra said to her.

"Why?" Orihime asked her.

"Nihilism." Ulquiorra simply stated. "This means having nothing and loosing nothing. I've searched for something which resembles the limitless nothingness. Now, I have found it, I am in a void which drives humans insane but for me, it is peaceful. I just exist in this vast void and I have no value therefore, I can finally rest."

The cuatro gave Orihime, her usual frowning stare. "I only found you through your warmth and light, Onna."

Orihime looked down a simple 'Oh' left her lips.

Until, a calloused hand came upon the ginger-head's shoulder. "You're that soul reaper's friend! The one who healed my arm…" A raspy male voice growled.

Before Orihime could scream Ulquiorra held the hand tightly before flipping over the unfortunate owner and straddled them, her other hand raised slightly up in the position whenever she was going to stab someone. The raven-head's teel orbs met icy blue ones. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ulquiorra simply stated, her surprise was masked well behind her emotionless eyes and everlasting frown.

"Well, if it isn't the cuatro espada!" Grimmjow mocked. "The top dog's personal _bitch_!" he finished with venom lacing his tone. "Your mouth is still as vulgar as ever." Ulquiorra said before Grimmjow raised his leg and arm to kick the female arrancar off of him but before he could hit her, Ulquiorra used sonido and disappeared, only appearing a fair distance away from him.

"What are you two nuisances doing here?" Grimmjow demanded.

She froze the moment his icy blue eyes landed on. "I knew you'd end up here sooner or later. Now, come on girl, help us out of here! I could smell your live soul all around at this dump."

* * *

" **I'M AFRAID; I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT**!" An echo-ey female voice resonated through the never ending darkness. There was a bright flash of swirling light,that surrounded them. The trio was astounded by the stunning display of lights until it gathered up in the center and exploded into a big mass of fireworks, confetti and glitter.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's fascination then soon turned into disgust at the sudden explosion of such _flashing_ and festive items. Amidst all the lightshow was a very short… child? With vibrant pink hair that had purple tips, dark skin, a bunny hoodie (Usami from Danganronpa) and stars painted on her cheeks. " **HELLO! LOOK AT YOU GUYS! I WOULD NEVER EXPECT BEING ABLE TO PERSONALLY MEET YOU! WHICH REMINDS ME…"** The strange girl dugs her hands into the pocket of her hoodie.

She pulled out a lot of bazaar things such as a dead baby whale, an anchor and a flat screen TV before finally pulling out a phone followed attached to a selfie stick. " **SAY 'CHEESE'!** " The girl exclaimed taking a picture of her and three bewildered people at her back. The picture was very amusing to the very least, Grimmjow with an enraged yet confused look, Orihime with a rather forced smile and with Ulquiorra having her same emotionless look.

" **THAT'S A KEEPER!** " The girl laughed before stuffing the camera into her pocket once again. "Is this some kind of joke to you?!" Grimmjow yelled, completely eluded with a kid acting so casually around him, the king! The bluenette tried to grab the girl but the said girl merely snapped her fingers and a white circle appeared underneath his feet.

He looked down, it seemed to be soli—until he fell down in a rather comical way into the white hole. Another white hole appeared just above the spot beside Orihime and the sexta fell down through it, landing flat on his rear end. He stood up, confused as ever before. "What the actual fuck?" was all he could muster.

" **I'M NOT FINISH YET, GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES THE SEXTA ESPADA.** "

She knew his name?

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra coldly demanded. " **WHAT DO YOU GET IF LIFE AND DEATH MIX AND HAVE A HAPPY GO LUCKY, CHILD?!** " She asked the three.

"A seriously fucked up mutant baby?" Grimmjow guessed which caused him to get hit in the head by a big hammer that the strange girl managed to conjure. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Grimmjow demanded, completely enraged by the floating child.

" **I DUNNO MAYBE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE FACT YOU BLANTLY INSULTED ME! STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS!** " The child cried in a chibi-like form. How was she able to do these different kinds of expressions? Ulquiorra wondered.

" **TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION ULQUI-CHAN** –"

Ulqui-chan? The cuatro could hear Grimmjow and Orihime snicker at such a childish nickname but both were cut-off by a simple gaze.

" **WHEN LIFE AND DEATH MIX TOGETHER IT IS EQUAL TO… REALITY! WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?! THE NAME'S REALITY!** " Reality announced as the sound of people cheering suddenly started to appear around them. " **AND I AM HERE TO GIVE ULQUIORRA CIFER AND GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES A SECOND CHANCE!** "

The two arrancars froze, not really expecting such a big offer to be given to them by the embodiment of reality herself.

"Pardon?/What?!" Both of them said at the same time. " **YOU HEARD ME.** " Reality said wiggling a finger at them. " **I WANNA GIVE YOU TWO A SECOND CHANCE IN ANOTHER WORLD**!"

"As if I'd go to another world! See this scar?! I have this as a promise to kill that soul reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo! If I were to be given a second chance, let me go back to my original world!" Grimmjow declared, there was no way he would go to another world when there were still many left undone at his old one! He never even got to accomplish his goal at the very end till his death came. He was a man of his word and he intends to complete it no matter what obstacle would approach him!

Ulquiorra said nothing on the particular matter that was suddenly brought upon her. Does she want this second chance? She quite enjoyed the darkness around her and found herself at peace. What more could she ask? She didn't want anything. She doesn't need this second chance so why should she jump at this opportunity?

" **YOU TWO MAYBE VERY LOVABLE CHARACTERS BUT WHEN IT COMES TO THE SIMPLE HUMANE STUFF, YOU GUYS ARE DUNDERHEADS!** " Reality deadpanned. " **CAN YOU GUYS NOT SEE WHY I AM DOING THIS?! IT IS BECAUSE YOU GUYS LACK SOMETHING! ULQUIORRA CIFER, YOU LACK 'HEART! YOU LACK FEELINGS AND IT IS BECAUSE OF YOUR LACK OF FEELINGS GOT YOU KILLED BY THE HOLLOW KUROSAKI ICHIGO IN THE FIRST PLACE!** "

Ulquiorra's eyes slightly widen up in surprise. It was true. She only understood it just at the moment of her death and lost it all once again because of her feeling of contention at finding the place that truly represents true nothingness.

" **GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES, YOU LACK RESOLVE! NO MATTER HOW STRONG YOU ARE WITH YOUR RELEASED FORM OR YOUR REGULAR FORM IF YOUR OPPONENT HAS A STRONGER RESOLVE THEN THEY WILL ALWAYS,** _ **ALWAYS**_ **BE STRONGER THAN YOU!** "

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in fury. Why did that damn brat had to be so right? " **IF BOTH OF YOU WANT TO COME BACK OR COMPLETELY REST IN PEACE FOREVER, ISN'T IT BETTER TO DO IT WITH YOUR CONSCIOUS CLEARED? TO MAKE A DRASTIC IMPROVEMENT?** " Reality asked the two arrancars with a hopeful tone.

The two gave it a long hard thought.

"I think both of you should do it." Orihime said catching the cuatro and the sexta's attention. "In this new world there may be strong opponents and new people for both of you to meet. Not everybody could have this opportunity so I think both of you should not let it go to waste."

"I agree with your terms, Reality, and I agree with your reasons, Onna." Ulquiorra sighed, finally accepting the reality-bending entity's offer. Reality shouted out a hooray with fireworks and confetti appearing once again.

Grimmjow scowled, he had too much pride to accept Reality's offer. He doesn't need her pity, let him rot in this void for all he cares! " **THIS IS NOT BECAUSE I PITY YOU GRIMMJOW, IT IS BECAUSE OF MY ADORATION FOR YOU THAT I AM OFFERING A SECOND CHANCE**." Reality stated with honesty clear in her voice. Finally, the sexta gave a grunt of acceptance.

" **YAHOOO!** " Reality screamed in pure joy, glitching against the matrix of the void. Finally, with a snap of her fingers a small pink pill and a bracelet appeared on each of the espada's hand. " **EAT THE PILL AND WEAR THE BRACELETS.** "

They did as instructed. "What the hell was the pill for?" Grimmjow scowled. " **WELL, SINCE YOU ARE GOING TO A DIMENSION WHERE COMEDY IS NOT UNCOMMON, I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT NEED THIS FOR THE FEW LAUGHS THE AUDIENCE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE. SO, ARE YOU GUY STARTING TO FEEL A LITTLE 'FUNNY'**?"

Something tells Ulquiorra that Reality's pun held a much greater meaning behind it. " **IT IS ALSO SOMETHING TO HELP YOUR BODY ADJUST TO THE NEW ENERGY IN THE ATMOSPHERE THERE. AS YOU CAN SEE, INSTEAD OF USING REISHI AND WHATNOT THEY USE SOMETHING ELSE. SO THE PILL HELPS CONVERT THIS NEW ENERGY TO REIATSU TO REPLENISH YOU TWO.** " Reality explained to the two of them. "And the bracelet? What is the purpose?" Ulquiorra asked her.

" **THE BRACELET, WELL, IT ACTS AS A SEAL TO HOLD IN YOUR POWER. YOU CAN'T GO INTO YOUR RELEASE FORMS UNTIL YOU HAVE THE APPROVAL OF THE OTHER OR THEY ALREADY TRUST YOU.** " Reality smirked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SEAL?! I DID NOT FUCKING SIGN UP FOR THIS 'SECOND CHANCE' TO LET MY POWER HELD BACK! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE WOULD EVER GET ALONG!" Grimmjow shouted.

" **CAN'T REALLY BLAME ME, THE DIMENSION I'M GONNA SEND YOU IS GONNA SHOCK YOU. TRUST AND BONDS ARE GONNA BE YOUR TOP PRIORITIES FROM NOW ON.** " Reality shrugged, unfazed by the bluenette's anger. "E-Excuse me, Reality-san." Orihime called out causing the entity to look at the ginger-head. "W-What about me? What did you brought me here for?"

" **WELL SEEING AS YOU CAN UNDO AND REJECT THE VERY ESSENCE OF ME. I BROUGHT YOU HERE NOT BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAD BUT TO HELP ME SEND THESE TWO TO THE NEW WORLD.** " Reality stated.

Orihime wasn't dead? That was a big relief as if a huge weight was lifted off her chest. " **I'M GONNA SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR WORLD AFTER THIS, I NEED YOU TO REJECT ULQUIORA AND GRIMJOW FROM THIS VERY WORLD, THEIR SOULS WILL GO ALL OVER THE PLACE AND I WILL JUST REDIRECT IT TO THE DIMENSION I HAVE IN MIND.** "

Orihime nodded and headed over to the two Espadas. "Soten Kishun,"

"Hey, what about a clue?" Grimmjow asked. "You can't just send us over someplace new without a little hint in where we're going?"

" **I ONLY HAVE TWO WORDS FOR YOUR 'CLUE' WHICH IS: FAIRY TAIL.** " Reality answered the sexta's questions. "Fairy Tail? You better not send me to a sappy world filled with overdramatic assholes!" Grimmjow shouted but was soon cut off by Orihime.

"I _reject_ …"

" **BY THE WAY ULQUI-CHAN I REALLY, REALLY LOVE YOUR SECOND RESURECCTION FORM!** " Reality complimented.

Second?

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra as rage started to fill him up. How did she manage to get a second resurrection form? She really was looking down at him! The King of all hollows! "DAMN STUCK-UP BITCH! YOU REALLY WERE LOOKING DOWN ON ME—"

" **ENJOY YOUR NEW WORLD!** " Reality cheered cutting off Grimmjow.

The last thing both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow saw was a bright flash of orange light.

* * *

"Will they be alright?" Orihime asked Reality concerned for the fate of the arrancars whose personalities tend to always clash. She wasn't sure if pairing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would be good. " **YES. THEY WILL BE AND IN THAT WORLD, THEY WILL SEEK OUT WHAT THEY WILL FIND AND SHALL HAVE IT.** " Reality stated with a strange certainty in her voice.

* * *

 _In Magnolia…_

Makarov woke up with a startling gasp. A thin layer of cold sweat covering his entire body as shivers began to travel down his spine. Something was coming. There was a message stated in his dream. A message in the stars is what the voice in his dreams said. He looked out his window and he was absolutely certain with what he saw. A message, a prophecy was written in those stars.

" _As you look upon your home_

 _A message in the stars you are reading this very night;_

 _A man and a woman will appear both never known_

 _Holes and masks in their bodies, both clad in white;_

 _The panther king comes with his own problem to fix_

 _The true embodiment of destruction, showing the number six;_

 _He came here now to fix his resolve_

 _So he may grow in strength and will to finally evolve;_

 _The midnight bat comes with no heart_

 _Eyes emotionless as ever, confused with her part;_

 _The true embodiment of emptiness, showing the number four_

 _Filled with nothing to her very core;_

 _Both must come to a decision all on their own_

 _Exposed to emotions never shown;_

 _To spare or to destroy is their choice_

 _So scream out and they might hear your voice"_

The world of magic is going to encounter beings with power not found anywhere. He hoped that this tale would come and turn out for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Ulquiorra was the first one to wake up between the two of them. This new world that they were in tasted… _sweet_ , too sweet for her liking. They were in a forest, with the trees dancing against the wind. The energy in the air was not as heavy as reishi but it is warmer than reishi, it gave off a comforting feeling in the air. She watched the unconscious sexta and decided to not bother him. He would not take it kindly whenever she would try to touch him. Not like the thought even bothers her, she prefers not even to be in the same place as the idiotic hot head.

She looked at herself and was satisfied, Murcielago was still safely sheathed in her sash, and she still had her horned helmet mask with her hollow hole in her chest. She was wearing her usual arrancar uniform a white jacket with its usual long coattails, a black sash, a short white skirt with black thigh-high socks and arrancar sandals.

Her everlasting frown still in her face, she began to use her _pesquisa_. The closest village was in hundreds of miles, they were completely deserted, with nothing to turn to but a bunch of _humans_. She mentally shivered never in her thousands of non-existing years in life would she even think about going to a village of humans in her own free will.

That onna probably did something to her because her insides felt as if it were stirred around by her own zanpakuto. Or was it because she was overwhelmed by this new energy in the air? It was probably the second one. She looked at the bracelet on her right wrist, giving off a haunting red glow which gives her a painful reminder that she can't release her full strength unless she receives the approval if not the _trust_ of the sexta.

Trust is a heavy word when it came to the Espadas. They all remained vigilant, they would never hesitate to slaughter each other and it would make no difference even if they betray each other. How was she supposed to attain something from someone as stubborn as the sexta.

He said so himself, he thinks of friends and bonds of trust as nothing but elements that held you back. She agrees fully with him. Hope, Friendship and Trust were the main variables that caused the death of most humans. This 'heart' of theirs does nothing but causes them pain and suffering. Then again, it is also what made these humans… strong. Not physically strong but mentally strong. It's what made her willing to understand them.

Not like she'll ever tell Grimmjow. Maybe what he said was right, she had gone _soft_. But was that so wrong? Many humans seem to admire the trait 'Compassion' and welcome others with that trait. She began to feel experimental, what can she do within the limits of this bracelet? Ulquiorra disappeared in a buzz of static and soon found herself in front of the entrance of the village she had sense back when she first came into consciousness.

The people in this village were… peculiar. They were all wearing tribal clothing in which Ulquiorra didn't recognize in any human culture back at her world. "Who are you?" A man with dark skin wearing a turban and with a falchion sword clenched between his calloused hands. Her silence must have irked him because she found herself holding the blade of the man with her left hand, her other hand casually in her pocket.

The man froze at the sight of the teel cat-like eyes boring holes into his soul. "How peculiar." He heard her say, an inaudible murmur then her marble white hand pressed down and completely broke the blade. Shock and fear engulfed his entire form. Nobody could break his sword. He crafted and sharpened it himself. How could this woman break it with no effort whatsoever?

There was slight strain on her _hierro_ when she broke the sword. If she was in full power she could easily shatter it without feeling a single strain. This bracelet is definitely ideal and it eluded her. What else is this bracelet holding her back from aside from her release? "Are you a mage?" The man asked her. "I have questions that need to be answered." She coldly demanded making the man mentally scream.

* * *

When he woke up the first thing he saw was a harsh ray of sunlight mercilessly peered down all over his body. He stretched over his sore muscles and begrudgingly looked for his new stone-faced partner. Wait a minute… She's not here or anywhere around him for the matter. Did she just abandon him in the middle of nowhere?! No, she probably knew that he'll come after her after all, without her he couldn't even defeat one of his _fraccion_! Damn cuatro, why does she have to be so perceptive?

Second Resurecction form? What the actual fuck. How was she even able to have one? He felt as if instead of going a step forward he took two steps back. He'll prove to Ulquiorra that he is just as strong as her, that he is not a person to be looked down upon. He will gladly let her have all her strength just so that they can fight and in exchange she will allow him to have all his strength. If she doesn't wanna fight the he will just have to beat her into it. No way in hell would he ever trust or and her trust him.

That's just impossible. They couldn't even stand one another now that little brat expects them to trust each other? The very thought of him and Ulquiorra forming a real bond makes Grimmjow laugh out loud. That stuck-up cuatro wouldn't even know what a bond and what emotions are even if it was shoved up inside her ass. Grimmjow sensed her spiritual pressure just outside the humongous forest followed by humans that were exposed to this new energy in the air.

He disappeared in a buzz of static courtesy of sonido.

He reappeared in front of a village with the humans wearing tribal clothing. Some of them tried to attack summoning weapons have their bodies covered in fire and whatnot, but they didn't even manage to reach them and he simple blew them off with a punch. He was surprised that the regular humans in here could see and much more wield strange abilities. But a human is still a human, they will never go up to his level.

Weaklings. Nobody in here was even a match for him in this weakened form that he was forced into. "Oi, Helmet Head ya laughing your ass 'round here thinking about how funny it was to leave me in the middle of nowhere?!" Grimmjow shouted, spotting Ulquiorra reading a book quietly on the ground with an umbrella over her to prevent her from being hit by the sunlight.

"Of course not." Ulquiorra replied, not even bothering to look at him, which fuelled his anger even more. "I know that you'll be able to find me and I did not wish to disturb you because I am certain that you will not act kindly if I wake you."

"Doesn't mean you can leave me out in the sun with the vultures trying to penetrate my hierro while you go off and read a book! You sure are making yourself at home in this pathetic village." Grimmjow snarled.

She continued to read her book. "What the hell are you reading anyway?" The sexta asked. Ulquiorra simply replied "You should know by now that if you are sent into another world you need to collect as much knowledge as possible. So, I am reading about this world's strange energy that seemed to enhance the humans that have resided in here."

Grimmjow sat a fair distance away from the raven head.

"The people whom you have encountered at the village are called 'mages'. They are people who are able to access magic and manifest it according to their will. To wizards, magic the equivalent of life force. Instead of reishi being in the air in its place is 'ethernanos' and can be absorbed by the humans of this place. Thus, it became a person's magic power. Though, in each human or mage the amount of how you could absorb ethernanos varies."

Ulquiorra stopped explaining when she noticed Grimmjow giving her a rather bored look. "Then again, I never expected you to understand anything." She said not disappointed or bothered by the bluenette's actions. However, Grimmjow immediately took offence to the fact that Ulquiorra just blatantly told him he was stupid.

"Ya got something to say, Helmet Head?" Grimmjow growled standing up and towering over the sitting female. However, Ulquiorra didn't even bother to answer him anymore, as if she was completely set on annoying the hell out of him. "Nothing of the sorts."

"As if!" Grimmjow shouted grabbing Ulquiorra by the collar of her jacket. "All ya wanna do is lick the ground where your ' _Aizen-sama'_ walks on! Just waiting until he fucks you, _raw_! You think just because you have a second resurecction form you can go around kick me into the ground?! Well I ain't having none of your shit! We are throwing it down, right now! I'll show you who the king is!"

Ulquiorra said nothing as she grabbed unto the hand Grimmjow was using to clench her collar before squeezing tightly on it. The bracelet on her wrist glowing a bright red, showing that it was definitely holding Ulquiorra's power back. If she had her full strength she would definitely crush his wrist by now but all she was able to is sprain and heavily bruised it to the point it looked blue. She then raised her right leg up and did a swift kick sending the sexta up to the sky.

Grimmjow saw the kick coming and was able to block it by raising his two arms and putting it in an 'X' formation. He grinned in satisfaction, the cuatro may deny it all she wants but he can clearly see that he manage to get into her head somehow. "Now THAT'S the spirit, Ulquiorra! I always knew that deep inside you, was the need, the urge… to fight me!" He shouted as he stopped himself from going up more and just stood up in the air as if there was a non-existent platform. His left wrist may be bruised very badly and he had light scratches on his arms but at least she didn't damage his right wrist with the hand he uses to wield Pantera.

"I do not wish to engage in combat in the beginning, but I'll find shattering your pride very satisfying." Ulquiorra stated. "As if!" Grimmjow protested before launching down at the girl with his zanpakuto unsheathed. He raised Pantera over his head with of his right hand and swung it down Ulquiorra in such a strong manner that the dirt, rocks and dust that were near them either explode or blown away. When the dust cloud cleared up it, Ulquiorra was there simply holding his sword with her left hand then with her free hand she pointed her index finger at him, and Grimmjow could see the green reiatsu gathering at the tip.

"Crap." Grimmjow muttered trying to escape but turns out the raven head was keeping him in place by holding unto his zanpakuto.

"Cero." Ulquiorra said not even hesitating as she unleashed the large, heavy amount of reiatsu unto the sexta at point blank range. She wasn't attacking him because what he had said to her really hit a nerve, of course not. That would be an extremely childish reason to fight. She was engaging him in a fight because in order for both of them to at least go somewhere and achieve their goals, they need to set aside their pride. Grimmjow was not making a move in setting it aside, so she will take matters in her own hands and shatter his pride. After this fight, he will have no choice but to think logically of their situation. After the blast, she noticed that Grimmjow wasn't anywhere to be found.

The sexta used sonido to escape the cero and he reappeared just above Ulquiorra. The damn cuatro was still holding his zanpakuto. Grimmjow then did a drop kick on Ulquiorra's head the sudden force made her loose her grip on Pantera and Grimmjow seized the opportunity to grab his sword. However, Ulquiorra recovered quickly and grabbed the ankle of the foot he used to kick her and threw him far away from the village and she used sonido to appear behind Grimmjow and punched him in his chest sending the sexta down with a loud boom.

Grimmjow coughed up a mixture of blood and saliva before using sonido to appear in front of Ulquiorra and sending a flurry of quick punches and kicks. The raven head dodged and blocked each of them however one punch manage to reach her and hit her directly in her cheek.

If she compares Grimmjow to Ichigo it definitely shows that the bluenette had more battle experience than the substitute soul reaper. No doubt that Ichigo barely manage to beat Grimmjow, however his pride will be his down fall. She wasn't the number four espada for nothing. She then did a palm strike and managed to hit Grimmjow right under his chin but he manage to counter by doing a roundhouse kick to her side which she was able to block. Red spiritual pressure started to appear in her hand followed by the cackling of red lightning. "Bala." She muttered hitting Grimmjow right in his chest.

Grimmjow gasped at the sharp pain, damn it, her bala was strong. He began to breathe heavily as blood trickled out from his mouth and into his chin. He furiously wiped the blood away and gave her a glare. His jacket was torn along with his hakama pants, he had to take off his jacket so that no more damage would go to it. Ulquiorra's attire also had a few rips and scratches but nothing major enough for her. They continued once again, exchanging hits, punch to punch, kick to kick, block to block. Until, Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera and slashed it towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra unsheathed Murcielago and she countered the attack with her own sword, a strong shockwave was created when the blades collided. Grimmjow held his blade back before throwing it towards Ulquiorra, the raven head merely deflected it back with her own sword until Grimmjow used sonido to go behind her and fired a red cero towards her. "Damn." Ulquiorra said before being engulfed in the big wave of red reiatsu.

When the cero died down, Ulquiorra was there with her left arm burnt. "So you countered my cero with your own, huh?" Grimmjow confirmed. "Too bad it didn't fully charge…" Ulquiorra's jacket was ripped and burnt badly. The zipper broke so her entire upper body was exposed, her plain black bra unscathed holding her D-cup breasts, showing her number four tattoo and her toned stomach was also exposed. "You're too weak!" Grimmjow cackled with an insane glint in his eyes. "I knew there was something wrong with Aizen's brain when he chose a woman like you to be ranked above me!"

Sexist much?

Ulquiorra sighed before sheathing Murcielago once again and did sonido to appear behind Grimmjow. The bluenette turned around to strike her but she with buzz of static she reappeared above him, her foot struck down his mid-back before firing up another one of her Bala's that sent Grimmjow flying down and colliding hard with the ground, a big crater surrounding him.

The cuatro wasted no time and straddled the sexta, forcing him down with her brute force and twisting his right arm behind his back, the joint threatening to snap off she applied more pressure on it. Grimmjow howled in pain (and in shame) as Ulquiorra pinned him down.

"Now," Ulquiorra started "Both of us could either think about our situation trying to figure what the clue Reality gave us for our trip so that we could reach our goal or… I'll amputate your right arm from the rest of your body then incinerate it… There is none like Orihime Inoue in this world and I highly doubt you'll be able to grow one back."

"NEVER! I won't give in or bow down to a bitch like you! I'm the King!" Grimmjow shouted in a stubborn manner but in reality he was afraid. She could very easily destroy his right arm, his sword arm, and he was definitely not ambidextrous. That woman, Orihime Inoue, is not also here to heal him.

Ulquiorra applied more pressure and twisted the arm even more. Grimmjow bit back a scream of pain but sadly, a grunt managed to escape from his mouth giving away his feeling of pure agony.

* * *

"Y-You're not going to do anything?!" Orihime screamed in fear she was still in the dark void before watching in a big screen as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow fought. However, Reality was not even fazed at the sight of the two Espadas murdering each other. " _Do not worry Orihime, just continue to watch…_ " a new voice intervened. The ginger head looked and saw a boy at the same age of Reality, wearing a white dress shirt with a golden vest over it, he was wearing black pants with matching shoes, and red strings on his neck and fingers floating around him as if he were underwater. He had no eyes, the sockets weren't even there. He had brown hair with blue tips, paper white skin and shark-like teeth.

"W-Who are you?" Orihime asked him.

" _Isn't it obvious? I thought the red strings would give it away but nonetheless here I go. I am Reality's brother. I am Fate._ " The stranger introduced himself.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?** " Reality asked him, clearly annoyed at the sight and very presence of him. " _Is that how you greet me? Well whatever, I did rudely barge in in the middle of your weird crossover shows._ " Fate shrugged. " **CAN YOU LIKE, NOT TALK? IT'S VERY ANNOYING AND ALSO I'M TRUSTING YOUR 'FORTUNE TELLING' ABOUT THESE TWO ESPADAS.** " Reality stated. " _It's not fortune telling and you know it. I am always accurate and I see everything literally through your eyes._ " Fate frowned crossing his arms.

' _Fate-san can see through Reality-san's eyes?'_ Orihime thought, absolutely confused at the moment. "E-Excuse me, Fate-san? What does Reality-san mean by fortune telling?"

" _I can predict and make people's future._ " Fate said " _In an unpredictable way of course. As you can see I view humans as dolls and in their necks is my signature red string of fate._ " He then summoned a doll version of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow holding it up for Orihime to see and true to his words, there was a red string on the Ulquiorra and Grimmjow doll. But what shocked Orihime is that the red strings on the two doll's necks… were connected.

"You connected their strings together, what does that mean?" Orihime asked but soon regretted as she sweat dropped at the sight of the boy laughing in the corner like a mad scientist. " _It means whatever happens they will stay together, the will face events together and no matter what they try they can't find it in themselves to kill each other because they benefit each other._ "

"I'm so relieve they won't kill each other."

" _No no, Orihime, they_ _ **can't**_ _kill each other. There's a big difference._ "

* * *

Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra let go of him before a pale came and grab his neck and slammed him down the ground. He spat out a small amount of blood due to the force and when he managed to regain his bearings he saw a fully charged cero at the tip of Ulquiorra's index finger ready to be released at any moment and it was aimed directly at his face. "You wanted to make Kurosaki Ichigo pay but you can't even beat nor cause major damage to me, an opponent he defeated shortly after you. He made a big improvement and here you are still stuck because of your pride." Ulquiorra said in an icy tone instead of her usual cool monotone voice.

Ulquiorra let go of Grimmjow in a rough manner, firing the cero towards the sky causing the entire forest to shake due to the blast. "You are not even worth killing, Grimmjow unlike that substitute Soul Reaper." Then Ulquiorra disappeared using sonido the sound of familiar static entering in his ears.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT! Grimmjow's head hung low in shame. Why did he lose? He wasn't even going all out because of the bracelet and so was Ulquiorra so why did he loose? Was it because she had a goal in mind and he didn't? All he had was his strong hatred for her and she wanted him to think about their situation and if he doesn't then she'll force him to. He hated admitting defeat and he hated it even more when he finds out he was _wrong_. Fine. He'll listen to her but only until he'll grow strong enough to use her as his own personal punching bag.

His body was heavily burnt, cut and bruised but not as much as his ego though. His regeneration was already doing its magic and he could feel the bleeding stop. Grimmjow stood up straight and grabbed the jacket he threw so that it won't get torn even more and put it on. He'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

"That must be some Lovers Quarrel, I can't believe you'd beat up your husband like that, Ulquiorra!" A woman with brown hair and dark skin exclaimed as she examined the battered and bruised form of Grimmjow. _Husband..?_ Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra mentally deadpanned. That will never happen in a thousand years. "You are sorely mistaken. Grimmjow is not my husband, Kisa, he is merely my subordinate." Ulquiorra pointed out to the woman.

"Oh!" The woman, Kisa, said as a blush covered her cheeks completely embarrassed by how fast she assumed their relationship. "Yeah, I mean who would want this hag?" Grimmjow exclaimed as he gestured over to Ulquiorra. "It's as if a rock came to life grew arms, legs and managed to talk!" The raven head didn't say anything to confirm or deny Grimmjow's claims.

"Kisa, their clothes are all ripped can you maybe mend it for them before they go?" A man wearing a turban and tribal clothes asked Kisa. "Of course, honey." Kisa said "I just need to prepare my kit…" then the brunette walked out of the kingdom.

"Oi, helmet head, how do you know them so well in a few hours while I was asleep?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra. "You were unconscious for approximately 3 days. I met Haman, Kisa's husband, when I first came here and had been studying about this world ever since." Ulquiorra answered.

"Three days?! Yet you never bothered to even get me?!"

"Yes."

"Why I ought to…"

* * *

"Because of your battle and the intensity the entire village fainted!" Haman exclaimed. "I woke up a couple minutes later when I sensed the two of you weren't near the village anymore but in the forest really letting it out." Kisa made the two Espadas take off their dirty and worn out arrancar uniform and gave them some spare clothes.

Ulquiorra was wearing a loose black shirt with white cut-offs while Grimmjow was wearing a blue and black tribal jacket with a white muscle shirt and brown trousers. Now the two of them were currently stuck in a room together. Awkward would be an understatement for their current predicament. They would rather be anywhere else than share a room together. Yes they both slept at the same roof together but Las Noches was very vast that it would even take hours for them to reach each other's quarter. "Ya know what? I'm gonna sleep outside." Grimmjow stated as he stood up and headed towards the window.

"You shall do no such thing. You will be resting in these quarters while I go outside." Ulquiorra said as she stood up and pushed Grimmjow away from the window. "Ya know I rarely do anything chivalrous especially towards you!" Grimmjow snarled as he aggressively poked the girl in her chest. "And when I do something nice you completely blew me off!"

"Just follow what I say…" Ulquiorra murmured in a tired tone. She clearly wasn't in the mood to argue with the sexta this night. Grimmjow was surprised with her soft tone and decided not to press on to the matter even more. Ulquiorra saw him back off and she exited the house through the window in the room.

Ulquiorra's feet skidded across the dirt of the town as she continued her venture through the small town. She could see a bunch of people in the streets, they probably didn't recover from the amount of spiritual pressure she and Grimmjow released from their 'immense battle'. She then stopped walking, in front of her was a beautiful cluster of sharp, crystal trees.

The beautiful satin light that it gave off as the moon shined down on it. It was just _there_. It just _exist_ and nothing else. It is nothing.

* * *

 _Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the crystal trees that gave off a fiery orange glow. It was just like the one from her pa—_

" _Ulquiorra? What are you watching?" Haman asked and he stopped when he noticed her cat-like eyes were staring at the crystal trees. "Oh so this tree got yer attention, eh?" He assumed and Ulquiorra nodded in confirmation._

" _Well we call this tree 'Araw at Gabi' meaning 'Day and Night'." Haman told her. "It's a magical tree said to be planted by the sun god and the moon goddess themselves. At the morning it reflects the sun gives off a beautiful amber shade and at the night it reflects the moon and looks like a bunch of moon stones that are clustered together."_

" _Is that so." Ulquiorra muttered showing the longing tone in her voice for a very brief moment that didn't go unnoticed by Haman. "Well, we better get moving, the library is this way and my wife is playing with the orphaned kids nearby as well." Haman reminded as he walked with the arrancar following close by._

* * *

Ulquiorra went near the tree that glistened beautifully. Her eyes filled with melancholy as she buried herself in the pack of trees, the sharpness of the branches not even bothering her because of her hierro. _The only place in Hueco Mundo where I can truly sleep…_ She thought as her eyes closed and she drifted off.

…

…

…

"H-Honey! Call the ambulance!" Haman panicked at the sight of Ulquiorra within the sharp cluster of crystal. Her eyes were closed, she didn't even look attentive like she usually does when he first met her but the sight of a limp, deathly pale girl in the middle of sharp spikes of the tree definitely made his insides squirm.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Haman…"

" _Sh- She lives!_ " Haman mentally screamed at her usual cold tone.

"I greatly appreciate your efforts in mending and cleaning our uniforms, Kisa." Ulquiorra stated as she finally zipped on her fixed jacket and Grimmjow slipped in his white sandals. "It's no problem! I always enjoyed fixing clothes, I was a seamstress after all. Though I noticed the bad burns on it and hope you don't mind me putting _Drákon nychia_ … It's powder shredded from the hard eggshells of baby dragons. Anything it is powdered on will be able to withstand even the hottest of temperature."

' _She barely even knew us yet she does a lot for us. I swear she doesn't know that we could easily kill her right here and now._ ' Grimmjow tsked quite annoyed by the woman's kindness. His eyes could get diabetes if he stares too long at this woman's smile. "Anyway, lady, can you tell us anything about… Fairy Tail?" Grimmjow rudely demanded.

"Fairy Tail? Why, that is the most powerful wizard guild in Fiore!" Kisa exclaims. "Are you planning on joining?"

"It depends if they aren't a bunch of weaklings." Grimmjow snaps. "So, how far is this Fiore?"

"It is very far. Takes a week to travel all the way from here many boat rides too." Kisa says. "Though, all you need to do is head east and you'll meet people who are willing to help you get to your destination."

"Greatly appreciate the directions, Lady." Grimmjow muttered before he walked off with Ulquiorra, leaving the village and heading east.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Before anybody asks… No. I am not a Filipino. Though my adopted sister is one. She told me about this legend about the sun and moon being a couple and it inspired me about the tree thing. Also I'm willing to learn the Filipino language…**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated so that I'll know what I should approve in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"The next ferry ride costs 800 gems each head." Ulquiorra stated realizing how short the two of them were on money. "I don't get it why can't we just use the garganta to get there?" Grimmjow growls in annoyance. "There are magical wards around the ocean boundaries. We do not want to cause trouble with this world's political system now, would we? It would cause great distress if we just open up a garganta in the middle of such an overpopulated city."

The two Arrancars were currently in a city called 'Civitas Silva' otherwise known as the 'City of the Forest' in one of the northern regions at Fiore.

A popular city that prides themselves with their magic that enables them to fully control the forces of the forest itself. The forest was located in the borders and is known as the home for the most unusual and deadliest magical creatures. The buildings were mostly made of wood and the roads were all bricks. The lights around the city were from light lacrimas or from fireflies that loved to soar near the city.

Grimmjow frowned at the sight of the people all around smiling so carefree. "This is so troublesome how can you even put up with th—"

The cuatro was already gone.

"Damn bitch, she left me! I hope that bracelet of hers is definitely holding her back!" Grimmjow snapped as he walked back to look for a decent job that can earn him a few gems.

As the sexta walked around the bustling streets filled with many street performers and vendors, he began to ponder.

"What can I do here anyway? I could just rob a store or something. Then again, Ulquiorra's gonna go up on my face and make me actually earn the gems I just stole." He muttered as he continued to stroll around an occasional passer-by would point out his hollow mask and would try to stick their hands into his hollow hole. They always ended up going away with a crushed wrist or if they were children, they would run away crying badly.

"I AIN'T A FUCKING ATTRACTION YOU PIG-HEADED ASSHOLES!" Grimmjow shouted in fury as more people ran away from him.

"You, young man! Are you in need of some gems?" A man asked the annoyed espada.

What coincidence. He shrugged and nodded his head in confirmation. "You should go to the public request board! In Civitas Silva, people put up jobs in the request board at the town square to let talented mages handle it and then soon give them their just reward! Population in this city contains more regular folks than mages that's why we build the system."

What was up with this world? It's as if anything he wonders out loud would just coincidentally come true. Grimmjow could hear the man ranting about the town and some wizards but he chose not to and decided to head over to the town square anyway. As he looked at the posters all around the request board one managed to catch his eye.

 _There is a clan of Lycanicus Apes in the mountain of Vin_ _ѐ_ _ire within the Semperliber Forest._

 _To remove them is for 12,000 gems…_

Huh, that seems simple enough. He never got a chance to battle creatures from this world this could be a promising challenge!

* * *

Her mission was simple, kill a shape shifting creature called a ' _Metamorphim Chrysallii_ '. It can transform into any monster and any person but it can only have a pale imitation of strength of the person it shape shifts into. This would've been a hard job to do for wizards but with her ability to sense Reishi, she could identify whether it's human or not. Ulquiorra used her pesquisa as she stopped trekking through the forest –which was named Semperliber— for a brief moment.

There was a bunch of humans crowded which was the city she just visited. There was one big reishi level that was isolated somewhere in the forest. However an inhuman reishi level was heading towards the isolated human with tremendous magical power.

Ulquiorra used sonido and appeared right in front of a woman with long brown hair with icy blue eyes, she was wearing a green retro dress with brown ankle boots and a black cloak draped all around her. "You are not a human. I shall also not allow you to devour more humans around this area as well for it is one the requirements in this job. " She icily stated.

"You? A mere _human_ , defeat me?" The woman sinisterly cackled as her eyes glow red, her mouth widening up abnormally showing shark-like teeth, her arms and legs grew long and lanky followed by sharp claws.

Ulquiorra _almost_ wanted to laugh here and there. "It's so underwhelming." Ulquiorra sighed. The Chrysallii stopped cackling at the cuatro's statement. "And here I was thinking that you were an intelligent creature at the very least."

"You, brat!" The Chrysallii snarls launching at the arrancar.

Ulquiorra arched her back at a perfect 90 degrees in a fast pace avoiding the sharp claws of the Chrysallii. Ulquiorra reeled her fist back and sent it towards the monster but sadly the shape shifter dodged. The espada reacted fast and jump up, she took the air borne advantage and kneed the monster on her chin, a few of her teeth flying everywhere followed by blood.

The Chrysallii growled and shape shifted into her normal human form only her red glowing eyes and claws remained. She began to slash her claws at Ulquiorra, each time being dodged by the raven head with ease. Though, Ulquiorra could feel a slight burning sensation on the wrist with her bracelet. She looked at it with slight confusion in her eyes before the bracelet instead of giving its usual red glow turned to a shade of electrifying, pale blue.

The colour strangely reminds her of…

"Grimmjow…"

Then she could feel the amount of her reiatsu rapidly decreasing. Was he holding her back because she abandoned him to fend for himself? Or was this his anger?

She could feel a sharp pain to her right cheek as the Chrysallii gave Ulquiorra a hard left hook. Well, if Grimmjow was holding her back in this mission, whatever mission or job he was doing. She hopes that he was held back as well.

Ulquiorra recovered and grabbed the arm in which the Chrysallii used to strike her before pulling it back with force enough to remove it from its socket. Though, Ulquiorra had to use more effort due to the bracelet sealing her reiryoku.

* * *

"Come on, pay up ya old geezer. You said to kill all those apes and I did it!" Grimmjow stated with annoyance as he stood inside a shady looking office made of wood with a porky man wearing a shrivelled brown suit and shades. The man, Yasuhiro was currently counting gems on his counter then slowly putting it in a bag.

"I said to get _rid_ of them or to _remove_ them, boy. You _killed_ them, boy. You violated my instructions which were there in my poster."

"What are you trying to say here, pig?" Grimmjow insulted.

"I'm saying, I won't pay you." The man, Yasuhiro, finalized. His mind made up as a satisfied grin made its way onto his lips. Grimmjow let out a bitter laugh escape his mouth. "So you telling me that I did all that shit for nothing?"

"Precisely, boy."

"Then I guess this will mean nothing as well!" Grimmjow crazily laughed as he grabbed Yasuhiro by his collar and slammed him into the ground with great force. Yasuhiro coughed up a bit of blood due to the force the sexta used.

"I ain't one to follow orders to anybody! I also ain't the one who takes getting tricked kindly as well." Grimmjow sinisterly says as he raised his free hand up and began charging his bala up, the cackling of lightning appearing over his hand.

"Wait! WAIT!" Yasuhiro sobbed, holding his hands up in defeat. "I-I just don't have the money right now, okay? Actually, you're right on time! My boys will come with my deposit of gems, later at 5!" Grimmjow growled in an animalistic way before punching the man across his face breaking Yasuhiro's lower jaw and nose badly, blood spurting out, staining Grimmjow's knuckles and the wooden floor of the office.

"I'll come back later for my gems, you pig." He growled before disappearing through the use of sonido.

"I'll show you, what happens if you mess with me, boy!" Yasuhiro growled as he weakly stood up, wincing at the sound of his bones popping.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with this bracelet?!" Grimmjow exclaims as the burning sensation on his wrist intensifies, instead of giving its usual red glow; it was giving off an emerald green light; that strangely reminds him of Ulquiorra's tear marks.

"What did that bitch do now?!" He could feel his reiryoku decreasing at a fast pace. The bracelet was absorbing his reiatsu like a leech!

He was away from the entrance of the terrorized village and he stopped exploring the humongous forest away the moment the bracelet started acting up. He better go somewhere else fast before another one of these monsters would suddenly pop out and try to attack him.

He was planning on going back to kill that pig of a mayor –he already forgot his name— right now, but decided against it. He'll get the gems and then he'll slowly torture him. It's been a while since he could feel the thrill of battle or the stickiness of blood on his hands.

"Are you the man who killed all the Lycanicus Apes? The one who brutally injured Yasuhiro Roogen?" A female asked him with a voice full of authority, one that reminded him of Tier Halibel.

Yasuhiro Roogen. Oh yeah, that was his name. Grimmjow stopped walking and didn't even bother to look at the woman who called out to him. "I wouldn't even call what I did 'brutally injured'. Besides, it depends on whoever is asking" He laughed.

It escalated really quickly and Grimmjow found himself using sonido to disappear only to appear a few meters away. He took a good long look at his attacker.

The woman had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. Her attire consists of a silver armour chest plate, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. In her hand was fine, sharpened sword.

' _Damn it. My speed is getting held back as well…_ ' Grimmjow thought bitterly as he found himself barely even dodging the woman's surprise attack. Ulquiorra is gonna pay for this. The bluenette took the woman's surprise to his advantage as he grabbed her by the nape and slammed her down the ground roughly.

He could hear her grunt out in surprise. Though the woman not wanting to back down held onto Grimmjow's hand and pushed him down with her. As the bluenette neared her, she then raised her leg up and gave him a hard kick on his left cheek causing the sexta to stagger back.

The woman examined her target. A few hours ago she accepted a distress call from a citizen saying they were attacked by a man with a hole in his stomach and a strange white mask on the right side of his face. He had spiky, blue hair followed by piercing icy blue eyes his attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar.

She then focused at the task at hand as she slashed her sword at the man. To her absolute horror (and surprise) he managed to caught it without even wounding himself. How? The man gave her an insane grin before doing a roundhouse kick and sending her flying into a few trees roughly landing on the ground with a few scratches.

"Got to give ya credit, Red, not everybody could land a hit on me. Your kick also stings. However, you're still… WEAK!" Grimmjow shouts as he plunged his hand into her chest, attempting to stab her. But the woman rolled away just in time by pure instinct.

"You are definitely a strong opponent. I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. Who are you?"

"Fairy Tail, huh? If every member is like you… they all must be extremely weak! Not even worth my time… As for my name, you don't need to know it, because you'll die anyway!" Grimmjow says as he charged at Erza, determined to end the fight quickly.

* * *

"Y-You tore off my arm! That's impossible no human could do such a feat! Unless… You are not a human!" The Chrysallii whimpered as she held onto the stump of where her arm used to be, trying to stop the bleeding. Ulquiorra didn't reply as she prepared a bala and completely blew off the Chrysallii's left leg. The cuatro then stabbed the Chrysallii deep into the abdomen with her hand.

"I-I'm leaving!" The Chrysallii shouted turning into a full human woman once again and running away from the espada in a fast speed. Maybe she shouldn't have taken her time. This was a mistake, a very annoying one indeed.

Ulquiorra let out an inaudible sigh as she went after the shape shifter. "Help! Anybody please, help me!" The Chrysallii wailed playing the victim with a wicked grin showing her malicious intent. She may not be able to outsmart and over power Ulquiorra but if there is one thing her species is known for it is their speed.

She continued to run away from the espada when she came upon a man wearing a torn black cloak, with orange hair slicked back and a rather confused look on his face. This man… is very, _very_ powerful. The Chrysallii thought in fear and in relief, this man could handle that pale freak. "H-Help me sir! There is humanoid creature trying to kill me!"

The man was taken back and he looked sick at the very sight of her missing arm and leg. "Do not worry ma'am, I'll handle it…"

Ulquiorra appeared with the use of sonido, she was surprised with the shape shifter's sudden show of speed. But it turns out the human with humongous power she had sensed was protecting it.

"Are you the one that injured this woman." The man asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes, and I shall finish my job." Ulquiorra simply stated as she raised her hand and used sonido to appear behind the Chrysallii with a bala charged up.

She was then greatly surprised when the orange haired man grabbed her wrist and slammed his feet down the ground. The man twisted his entire body and threw Ulquiorra deeper into the forest, her body slamming into a couple of trees before the arrancar dug her hand into the ground to stop herself from going any further.

This man could easily handle an average level arrancar or maybe Yammy.

"Oh my god!" The man exclaimed in panic as the Chrysallii looked at him with confusion. "I should've held back even more! I just threw away a woman for crying out loud!"

"I said it was a humanoid creature!"

Ulquiorra sonidoed in front of the man and gave him a clean punch to the gut. The man gasp for air and his knees buckled slightly before Ulquiorra grabbed the back of his head to slam his face into the ground.

"T-That was quick!" The Chrysallii exclaims, she expected better from the man.

Ulquiorra aimed her cold gaze at the Chrysallii before she fired another one of her balas and there was a gaping hole on the brunette's stomach. "You are finished." Ulquiorra said. "I ain't finish." The Chrysallii bitterly laughed. "My soul will be free and will find another vessel for me. I will just continue the work that this body cannot do."

She was triumphant. No mage in earth can ever have the magic to stop a soul of a magical creature. This was her final draw and this raven head cannot do anything about it.

"Is that so…" Ulquiorra muttered before slightly opening her mouth.

"What are you doing? Can't you see it's useless?! There is nothing you can do!" Her entire body went limp and her consciousness slowly faded away as her neck suddenly bent in an unnatural way. Ulquiorra did the one thing she can do… Suck out the soul of the creature using _Gonzui_ …

"What are you?"

Her eyes slightly widen at the sight of the conscious ginger head, giving her a steady look. His hand holding her throat tightly, she may not need oxygen but it still hurts. Who was this man?

"I decided to stay possum because I knew that brunette wasn't human but when you came… I knew you were not human as well and you can easily over power her. I never saw anyone being able to suck out the souls of a living thing. So… What and who are you?"

She used sonido to escape his iron grip and appeared a few steady meters away from him. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer and I am not human… Who are you?"

"Gildarts Clive, I'm from Fairy Tail!"

He holds the key for all her goals. So she decided not to kill him here and now.

* * *

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armour!" Erza declared as her outfit suddenly changed Plated armour covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

Grimmjow whistled at the amazing display of lights. "Really fancy, Red, but it doesn't mean you can beat me even if you go Sailor Moon!" He mocked.

' _W-Who's Sailor Moon?_ ' Erza thought in confusion before sending a rain of swords toward the espada.

Grimmjow dodged each and every one of them until her grabbed one of the falling swords and threw it towards Erza. The mage dodged in mid-air and flew down towards Grimmjow with a sword in hand and struck down ferociously at him. Grimmjow grabbed his unsheathed sword and blocked it.

It caused a shockwave that send the two swordsmen flying.

Grimmjow stopped in mid-air and Erza dug her blade deep into the ground as an anchor to stop her from going any further. Grimmjow used sonido and appeared right in front of Erza. The scarlet haired warrior not used to seeing such a speed technique, was caught off-guard. Grimmjow then send a kick right to her side and sent her flying down.

Erza screamed out in pain because of the force. She forced herself up to face the Espada who was currently giving her a bored look. "You done now? I know that pig called for help so I'm kinda itching for a torture session with him now. Though, I can't do that with you in my way. If you don't get outta my way,"

He gave her a dark look as a smile filled with bloodlust graced his handsome features.

" _I'll kill you._ "

Erza froze in fear of the man's skill. Until Grimmjow used sonido and unsheathed Pantera, with a single slash, her Heaven's wheel armour shattered and she screamed out in pain. Her shoulder was bleeding due to the his attack and she watched it drip unto the dirt.

Erza looked at him in pure fury as she shouted out. "Clear Heart Clothing!"

Her outfit changed once again. Her outfit consists of a white sarashi around the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Erza's hair is tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband. In her hand was her famous katana: _Demon Blade Crimson_ _Sakura_.

She began focusing all her magic into the blade. Even to the point Grimmjow was alarmed. ' _I can take it. It's nothing I can't handle._ ' Grimmjow thought as he positioned his body into a steadier stance. Then again he was already held back by this stupid bracelet. What if he can't take it? As if! Nobody in this world is his equal.

Erza let out a battle cry and charged at Grimmjow in a slashing the sword in a shape of a cross. Grimmjow, completely underestimating the Queen of Fairies wasn't able to handle the attack and he got slashed across the abdomen. The sexta was sent back into a big pile of trees because of Erza's amount of magic exerted into her sword.

The scarlet haired warrior then took the opportunity to help the mayor who gave the SOS call and left the espada among the pile of wood, rock and dirt.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **This chapter took forever, and in here you could see our two Espadas interacting with two of Fairy Tail's strongest mages!**

 **Let's start with Ulquiorra and Gildarts.**

 **Remember what I said about Civitas Silva being in the northern regions of Fiore? Well Gildart's 100 year quest also takes in one of the northern regions of Fiore which is Zonia. That is why I made them encounter each other cuz' I was all like: Why not?! It could be portrayed that Gildarts has some business in Civitas Silva before going to Zonia because Fiore has a cluster of small islands. Besides, if you are gonna spend a century doing a mission don't you think they have to place to place to complete it?**

 **Then for Erza and Grimmjow.**

 **It turns out you can go anywhere through boat rides that are also enhanced by magic. That's why Erza was able to respond quickly to the SOS call sent by Yasuhiro. I also let Grimmjow loose the battle with Erza because of how much he underestimated her.**

 **Underestimating your opponent is the downfall of many great warriors everywhere and you guys know how big the ego and pride of Grimmjow is. I also let him loose so that he won't be show as an OP character. Though tell me if I did portray him as one.**

 **Next chapter will show the city of Magnolia and the events that happened before the rivalry of two famous guilds!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
